Just Dance Making Waves 2017
Just Dance Making Waves 2017 '''is an upcoming fandmade game for Microsoft Windows, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3,and PS4 on October 2016 and Nintendo NX on March 2017 Gameplays And Features ''Just Dance'' Controller''' (for iOS, Android and Windows Phone) * 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move included! * Take photos of your Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! * Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. * Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. '''''Just Dance Making Waves Unlimited (8th-Gen and PC only) * The dance-on-demand service is back and brings fresh content to all game modes! * More than 200 songs will be available at launch and more content, including EXCLUSIVE songs, will be added throughout the year! * New search tools and customized playlists will help you find your favorite tracks to dance to and keep the party going. * A time-limited trial of Just Dance Making Waves Unlimited comes in every box of Just Dance Making Waves 2017! Just Dance Making Waves Machine * Aliens have abducted you! They need your dance energy to refill their spaceship's batteries and go back home. * Each Dance Machine session is composed of five short exclusive and unique dance experiences that span different types of dance: Flamenco, Charleston, Ballet, Haka, French Cancan... Never seen before on Just Dance! * If you have provided the Aliens with enough energy, they will unlock new dance segments for you to try and help them out! Sweat + Playlists * Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! Introducing Team Battle * Dancers compete against each other * 6 players (3 players VS. 3 players) * 4 players (2 players VS. 2 players) Dance Quests * Dance Quest will be added since it's absence in Just Dance Making Waves 2016 Introducing Just Sing Making Waves! * Just Sing Making Waves will be added as an alternate routine in Just Dance Making Waves 2017 instead of it's actual release (for Just Sing!) It will be selected as feature routine. It will be for Xbox One & PS4. * Launch Just Sing in your Xbox One or PlayStation 4. * Add tons of filters and special effects. * Share your music video with friends. World Dance Floor * The player-vs-player feature will be returning to all 7th- and 8th-Gen consoles Tracklist The tracklist has confirmed in Just Dance Making Waves 2017. A few songs have been added. However, Some Of them might be changed JDMWU2016=Song also in Just Dance Making Waves Unlimited in Just Dance Making Waves 2017 JDK2014=Song also in Just Dance Kids 2014 SJDMW2017=Song supposed to be in Just Dance Making Waves 2017 GE=Available Only In Gold Edition (8th Generation Consoles) Unlimited Exclusive